


Siúil a Rún

by MediumSizedEvil



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jake Peralta, F/M, It's time to make a triple connection, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediumSizedEvil/pseuds/MediumSizedEvil
Summary: Jake thinks he might be a bit bi, and Dave Majors is happy to help out.“Wasn't this on Cosmo's list of Fun Things To Do For Couples?”(Sequel toMo Ghile Mear)
Relationships: Dave Majors/Amy Santiago, Dave Majors/Jake Peralta, Dave Majors/Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72
Collections: Omne Trium Perfectum





	1. Courtin' in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> _**Siúil, siúil, siúil a rún** _
> 
> Go, go, go, my love
> 
>   
> 

Amy opened a small bottle of wine while Jake handed Dave a beer from the fridge and took another one for himself.

“Thanks,” Dave said, taking a swig. “So, same rules as last time?”

“Yeah...no....eh...” Jake said.

Dave looked at him curiously as he stammered on. “So, I was thinking...maybe...you know...cause you said...you know...you and me...do some things?”

“Sure, that's fine.” Dave nodded. “What did you have in mind?”

“Eh...I dunno. Just, like...uh, see where it goes?”

“All right, I'll let you take the lead.”

Jake breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back against the counter. Nailed it. He quickly knocked back his beer, wishing it was vodka. “So uh, what kind of stuff have you done?” he asked curiously. 

Dave shrugged. “Oh everything, basically. Although I mostly top,” he said with casual coolness. Then he grinned at Jake. “But I'd let you fuck me, Peralta.” He leaned over and whispered, “If you asked nicely.”

Jake turned an interesting shade of pink and momentarily seemed at a loss for words. Dave took another swig of beer and turned to Amy. “And you're okay with all this?”

She nodded and swallowed hard. “Yeah, I think it's hot,” she said in a strained voice.

“She reads a lot of fanfiction,” Jake explained.

“Cool,” Dave said. “What's your favorite ship?”

“Harry and Draco,” Amy admitted. “And Darcy and Lizzie.”

“That's from a really long movie,” Jake clarified.

“Yes, I know who Jane Austen is,” Dave said offhandedly. “ _The person who has no pleasure in a good novel must be intolerably stupid_.”

Amy gasped. “Oh mama...” she moaned.

Jake looked slightly annoyed.

Dave smiled. “Bee in your bonnet, Peralta?”


	2. The Auld Triangle

When they got to the bedroom Jake hesitantly turned to Dave. Amy held her breath as he finally kissed him, softly at first, then more confidently. After drawing back he turned to her and smiled, a bit dazed, and pulled her close for a deep, hungry kiss.

Soon they discovered the amazing sensation of the three-way kiss. Amy moaned quietly while groping hands and battling tongues overwhelmed all her senses at once in a whole new feeling of awesome. Dave stroked her back and slowly let his palm wander lower. She briefly wondered what his other hand was doing when Jake let out a surprised yelp.

After some playful teasing back and forth they all tumbled down on the bed together. Jake continued kissing Dave while Amy carefully pulled off her dress to give their guest a good eyeful of her new black bra. She knew Jake also approved of the flimsy garment but he was too distracted to notice right now.

“You were right,” he said between kisses. “The beard.” He looked up at her in wonder. “It's good. So good.”

She felt a small pang of jealousy, but it was only fair. Now she knew how he had felt last time. “Yes, it's nice,” she agreed with a bit of a forced smile. Looking at the two gorgeous men making out she felt so confused, yet so turned on. She wanted them both. But mostly her heart was aching with tenderness for Jake, who was taking such a brave leap into the unknown.

He shyly looked up at her. “Hey, you okay?” He held out his hand to her.

She started smiling. “Yes, I'm great,” she said truthfully. Everything was fine. She grabbed his hand and let him pull her close. She wanted them both, and they both wanted her. Dave looked up and started pressing light kisses to her cleavage. Everything will be all right, she thought as she sank down into the hot puzzle of limbs.

After some skillful maneuvering Dave ended up on his back with Jake and Amy on each side teasing and kissing him in turn. Too many clothes, she thought distractedly, and began unbuttoning his shirt. She leaned over to breathe in his strong, spicy cologne. Then she licked his nipple and lightly grazed his muscles with her nails while he moaned in her husband's mouth. Jake looked up and hummed approvingly at her work. They shared a hot, dirty kiss as Dave looked on with baited breath.

Then Jake suddenly bent down to lick his belly button, and Dave yelped in surprise. “Amy likes it when I do that,” he protested.

Amy giggled and pressed her smile to his lips. “Yes, I love it, babe,” she whispered before playfully nipping his earlobe.

Jake blushed slightly in response. Then he sat up on his knees and hesitantly pulled off his shirt.

“Don't be shy,” Dave said with a fond smile. “I think you're really hot.”

Amy looked up. “So do I!” she exclaimed.

Dave grinned at her. “And do you also think he's incredibly sexy?”

Amy moved behind Jake on the bed and started touching his chest, which was rising and falling with hitched breaths. “Hmmm, now that you mention it, yes I do.” She possessively roamed her hands all over his flushed skin and nuzzled his neck. “I happen to think my husband is incredibly attractive.” She licked behind his earlobe before softly biting it. “I want to undress you,” she whispered, “And show you off.”

“F-fuck Ames,” he stuttered.

“Would you like that?” She moved her hand to his zipper and lightly pressed down.

He squeezed his eyes shut. “Yesss.”

Dave shook his head in disbelief. “You're such an amazingly hot couple.”

Amy nodded. “You lucky bastard,” she smugly told him.

“Fuck yeah,” he agreed.

She continued to stroke Jake through his jeans while resting her chin on his shoulder and looking straight at Dave. “Do you want to see more?” she teased.

He took a deep breath. “Yes, please.”

“Such nice manners.” She carefully lowered the zipper and rubbed her hand achingly slow over his cotton-clad bulge. She felt a little precome at the tip already leaking through the fabric. Dave sat up and moved closer to Jake while carelessly shedding his unbuttoned shirt. He joined her hand with his own and kissed her over Jake's shoulder. They pressed him close between them, rubbing and pinching and kissing him everywhere they could reach. “Do you like that, baby?” she inquired.

Jake quietly hummed his approval, his mouth otherwise engaged.

Then Dave broke their kiss and leaned back. He removed his pants and lazily started stroking himself for his captive audience. Amy bit her bottom lip, silently enjoying the show. Jake was suddenly in a hurry to take off his own pants too. Mission accomplished, Dave motioned for him to lie down next to him. After grabbing some lube he cautiously started stroking their cocks together. Jake squeezed his eyes shut and let out a deep groan. Amy lay down behind him and caressed his skin with feather-light touches before following the path with her lips.

“Ames, I-” he moaned breathlessly. Yet she couldn't help but feel like an outsider, a spectator, as they rutted against each other with primal grunts.

Dave leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. “Thank you,” he simply said.

She took a deep breath. Jake looked up and smiled. “You're the best.”

She exhaled, determined to banish all thoughts except of pleasure. She ran one hand over the hard muscles of his biceps, strained with tension, and another one down her lace panties while eagerly watching the show. Then she hid her face in his neck to lick the sweat from his skin. “I got you, babe,” she whispered.

“Hmmmm,” he moaned in response. Dave redoubled his efforts. He grabbed him firmly with both hands and expertly stroked and twisted and rubbed him with a bit more lube. Jake's panting and groaning soon became louder and more desperate until he started twitching violently and came all over Dave's fingers. “Ah...” he moaned desperately while Amy held him tight.

Dave stroked him through his orgasm until he was completely spent and bonelessly slumped between them. Jake exhaled loudly and spread his arms wide. “Come here,” he lazily beckoned Amy with a satisfied grin. “On my face.”

She smiled and moved up closer while Dave grabbed some tissues. Jake impatiently started licking her soaked panties as soon as she reached his mouth.

“Or shall I take them off?” she asked sweetly.

“Mrrrrwfff,” Jake agreed.

“Here, let me help you,” Dave gallantly offered. She let him keep the spoils. He helped her out of her bra next while Jake eagerly buried his face in her cunt.

Dave moved behind her and she instantly felt his rock-hard erection pressing against her backside. He started massaging her breasts with both hands. She moaned loudly in approval and rewarded him with a messy, frantic kiss over her shoulder. Jake pushed his tongue up her cunt with sweet determination while Dave moved one hand down to rub her clit. “That's good,” he murmured in her ear. “You're so gorgeous.” And she felt gorgeous, magnificent, like a queen, her loyal subjects working so hard to please her.

She looked down and fondly stroked Jake's hair. He closed his eyes and hummed contently against her mound. Dave slowly rolled her nipples between his fingers before pinching hard. At last, overcome with sensations she lost herself to pleasure, shivering and gasping, and came with a sharp cry. She leaned back against Dave's chest, exhaling slowly while moving back a little to give Jake a chance to catch his breath. He smiled and put a finger in her cunt, and held it up for Dave to taste.

Amy let out a deep sigh and rolled back in the soft pillows. She watched as Dave slowly stroked himself with his head rolled back, still sucking on Jake's fingers. She sat up and determinedly pushed him down into the mattress. “Your turn,” she said with a wink to Jake. He looked on as she kissed a trail down his chest and landed on his dark curls. Then as she glanced up again she found the two men intertwined in a furious kiss.

She twisted her hand around his shaft, tracing the thick vein, before taking him in her mouth and lightly sucking on the tip. She swirled her tongue around the head before taking him down deeper. Dave twitched and groaned in response, and she felt his hand in her hair, just lightly stroking in encouragement. She carefully moved her lips around his whole length and gave him a good taste of her many talents. 

Then she looked up and wordlessly motioned to Jake. He nodded and slowly licked his way down to her, stopping at every sight. She let go of Dave's cock with a pop and started stroking his balls with one hand.

Jake hesitantly licked the shaft and Dave let out a appreciative moan. She firmly pressed her hand down on the tense muscles of his abdomen to keep him from arching off the bed.

“That's it, babe,” she said encouragingly. She softly stroked the short hairs at the nape of his neck. “Gorgeous,” she whispered hoarsely. He shyly looked up at her, and she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces and rain down in tiny shards of love.

She leaned down to join him and soon their eyes and lips met to share in their lavish banquet. Jake experimentally swirled his tongue around the tip before hungrily pressing his mouth to hers.

“Wasn't this on Cosmo's list of Fun Things To Do For Couples?” he wondered next.

Amy snorted. “If not, it should be.”

He grabbed the base with his hand and started twisting and stroking with one eye on their fortunate victim. Suddenly Dave gasped loudly and threw his head back. Jake proudly smirked at his wife while repeating the motion.

“Fffffuck,” Dave managed.

Amy leaned over and took him deep down her throat. She looked up to see Jake's admiring gaze so close to her face. She continued until Dave frantically tapped her shoulder and she let go just as he reached his climax. Long streaks of come painted his stomach, some of it landing on her cheek. Jake quickly moved to swipe it clean with his tongue. Then he suddenly started laughing. Amy and Dave looked at him questioningly.

“So what did you do this weekend?” he asked in a fake voice. “Oh, nothing special,” he answered in his own, “Just licked some other guy's come off my wife's face.”

Amy smiled. “Such a _normal_ time!”


End file.
